The Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group is committed to improve cancer therapy through scientific testing and evaluation of innovative and rational treatment methods involving multiple clinical disciplines. The group plan for accomplishing these goals are through the development of adjuvant modes of therapy, to surgery involving the surgeons, the oncologists and the radiation therapist and immunotherapist by means of randomized prospective trials. The group will also select agents for phase II and phase III to be used in randomized prospective trials to evaluate their effectiveness and safety. The results of these clinical trials will be analyzed by the statistical office of the group and conclusions presented to clinicians involved in cancer therapy. The major objectives are the overall objectives of the E.C.O.G. These include: 1) The early evaluation of anti-cancer compounds. 2) The pharmacology, toxicology and efficacy of such compounds. 3) The acquisition of knowledge concerning the biology and patterns of expression of malignant disease. Of additional particular interest to the principal investigator is: 1) Interdisciplinary approach to care of the cancer patient. Continued investigation of treatment of metastatic breast cancer with anti-estrogens (Tamoxifen) plus other agents and its correlation to estrogen receptor proteins. 2) Combination therapy (chemotherapy plus concomitant radiotherapy) in the management of locally advanced cancer. 3) Large dose multi-drug chemotherapy of advanced cancers.